


湿梦

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee, M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: *激情短打，没有逻辑
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 8





	湿梦

当一个人抽过烟之后，他的衣服上、头发里、手指间，乃至鼻头出的油上，都会有残留的烟味。这就是李马克在接吻接到一半时推开我的理由。

他离我十米远，走很快，我拎拎挂在臂弯的背包，踩着坑洼里发黄发黑的泥水，一步一道水花，悉数溅在我小腿上。“你等等我！”他脚步不减反增，气鼓鼓的样子，连头发丝都在愤怒地跳跃，像急得跳脚的什么小动物一样，我看着只觉得更加喜欢。

这是我跟着我爸下乡支教的第五年，也是我认识李马克的第五年。

支教的时候，我们总寄宿在李马克家里。李马克是西提中学李校长的独生子，母亲因为不治之症早年离世，和我一样在单亲家庭里长大。但与从小缺爱的我不同，李马克他生得愚钝，不晓得什么是喜欢，哪怕是我哭着、追着把他按在门上亲，他都要用那种无比单纯的眼神看我，问：怎么了东赫？为什么哭？

我追上李马克，按住他压着门把的手，把他推进屋内。李马克的校服因为用肥皂搓的缘故，脆脆的、白白的，和我经过柔顺剂漂洗的感觉很不一样。我喜欢看它在自己手下变得皱巴巴的样子。“你不要碰我。”他带着怒气说，“我告诉过你，抽了烟就不要再来亲我，你为什么就是不听话？”他甩开我的手，我有些惭愧地低下头去，他也没因此心软，“到时候被发现了，我怎么跟你爸爸交代？”“不会被发现的...马克哥，你别生气...”我用两根手指头揪住李马克袖口，看那脆生生的质感在指腹间揉搓开来,沾染些许热度，一股一股传向李马克心头，他抖着嗓子：“你少来，离我远点，我不吃你这一套。”

我是很能哄李马克的。实在哄不过来，我也有别的不正经的招数要他服降。以前在市里的时候，我爸很少有空管我，从初一起我就跟班里一帮不良少年鬼混，染上一身坏毛病。然而一切都在我爸发现我喝酒这事后走向了终结。他认真反思了自己的过失，将我带到了乡下，一年有四分之一的时间是在这里度过的。

本来我是极不情愿来这里的。刚在李马克家落户时，我为了走，使出浑身解数想要让李马克厌倦我——这一条确是做到了，但也不至于赶我出家门的程度。我在他课本内页写过所谓恐吓信、往他书包里藏过青蛙、书里夹过蝗虫尸体……他也被我逼到双眼发红过，但他说，李老师把你交给我，就是要我好好管你，他对我们村有恩，我不能不报答他。

到最后也不是李马克的教化打动了我，是他的身体。我带他在16岁那年初尝了禁果，把下载了岛国电影的mp3带进被窝里，在他旁边很自在地播放。他僵硬的后背无不昭示着其主人的紧张，他不安地扭动着，问我，东赫，你在干嘛？我说我硬了，你给我摸一摸，摸一摸我就睡觉。最后他帮着我打出来的时候，我幸福得找不着北，心底萌生一种亵渎神灵的奇异快感，我扯着他的嘴皮问，哥，你是不是也喜欢我，是不是，是不是。他缩成一团，说，我真的不知道。我没敢要他。

我于是不抽烟、喝酒了，乐趣改转移到李马克身上。他教我做题，被我索要奖励，我蹭着他的肩膀撒娇，他很冷静地还在翻练习册，说：“做得好就带你去捉鱼。”我：“...没有情趣。”他奇怪地看我一眼，“怎么了？你小时候不是很喜欢去的吗？”“我现在长大了，想要点长大了喜欢的东西。”说着握住他的手往下带，李马克很快知道了我什么意思，红着脸说：“...那、那要是做对一题，我就帮你摸一下。”“一题一下？”“...嗯。”“这是奖励还是惩罚？你要这样算下去，我做到明年都射不出来。”“...那你要不要嘛！”

结局总是会把题做上床，李马克在我的指导下变得技术颇高，毕竟是学习好的人，学什么都又快又准，接吻也是、口交也是、做爱也是……叫人好不省心。于是我们谈了一场跨越整个青春期的异地恋。我从一开始的抗拒，到后来天天盼着能和他在一起，盼着盼着就盼到我们长大，真的长很大，长到李马克18岁，长到我很想要跟李马克结婚、让他做我老公的程度。

“哥哥，哥哥，我的好哥哥。”我激切地吻着李马克光裸的肌肤，与普通农家人不同的，李马克的身子白嫩乳香，一点没下过地的样子，他肩膀轻颤，咬着指根，说不出一个字来，又薄又脆的小木床是陪伴了李马克十七年的老家伙，在我近乎野蛮的律动下“吱呀吱呀”响，要散架了一样，李马克担惊地低喃：“你轻些、不要把墙撞花了...”

这种时候，他不关心自己、不关心床，反倒关心起墙来。我觉得好笑，就更过分地玩弄他，把他折腾成一个小花猫，绵软的拳头砸在我胸脯上，嘴里咿咿呀呀说着不着调的话，我说哥哥不会骂人就不要骂了，只会被欺负得更厉害。他在我身下挣扎了几番后发现无果，也只得任我摆弄。

事后我趴在李马克胸上，一只手不安分地捏他受凉立起来的乳头，他颔着下巴看我，被我捏疼了就捉住我的手腕，把我握在手心里，玩我的指头，说：  
“你在城里，我在乡里，反倒是你，怎么晒得这样黑？”我没回答，反问：“你去没去过海边？”“没有。”“我带你去。”“你带我去？怎样去？”“坐车去呗，等你考上大学以后。好近的，到时候你住我家，我带你去玩。”李马克的表情明亮起来，眼睛星一样闪，可似乎考虑到什么，又讪讪低下头，“可我爸...”“你放心，来我家，你爸肯定同意。”

李马克在六月赴约，我骑着电动车载他到海边，两个人光着膀子，坐在沙滩上。夜幕降临，海浪摇曳，耳边尽是水升水降的起伏声，像李马克此时缩张得厉害的胸膛，我的脑袋变成了浮在他心上的那艘小船，后浪掀起是他对我的热爱，前浪匍匐是他溃败的矜持。我们都不说话，因为事已至此，说什么都不会改变现状了。李马克再说：我不喜欢你了，我要你走。我再也不会相信他了。他握紧我的力度这样大，几乎要把我拖进沙里，让我窒息。我不知道他在想什么，也许是青春，也许是我，令他潸然泪下，我簇上去吻他，他很乖地闭上眼睛，没有一点戒备的能力，被我衔住下唇，旁若无人地啃食。

我摸上他的大腿，整个手掌罩住他精瘦的内侧，兜在手心把玩，像过春节，在李马克家包饺子，揉白面那样揉搓。他撩起自己沙滩裤的边边，我得以更深入地探索，从裤腿里伸进去揉他下体鼓起的小包，“哥，什么时候胆子这么大了？”我调笑道。他粗喘着气，脸上红云朵朵，忸怩地夹紧双腿，把我锢在腿间，止住我的动作，“我们回去吧、回家去...”

我们没有了乡下的小木床，只有柔软的席梦思，我把李马克扔上去的时候，他会像蹦床一样蹦弹好几下。我插他的时候更甚，本来抽出来的性器，又在弹力的作用下被顶进去，不是人力所能控制住的，于是十分撩人，李马克受不住这样的刺激，哭叫着要我停下，我自然是不肯，嘴里垃圾话不断，  
“马克哥，跟我结婚吧，嫁到我家里来，做我的老婆。”我套弄李马克的无名指，像给他戴上一枚戒指，“臭、臭小子...又在说什么胡话？”他用膝盖撞一下我腰侧，似重非重，“拜托，跟我结婚吧，我想听你叫我老公。”“...你做梦。”“叫嘛、叫嘛，求你了...快点，宝贝，老公，快叫我老公。”“不要..不要，你不要动得那么快了，我不行了...真的，慢点...东、东赫...”

我捏住他的根部，阻止他射精，“你真的坏死了...李东赫...”“谁坏死了？”“啊啊...不行...”他很用力地闭上眼睛，带着哭腔说：“老公，老公...老公坏...”“怎么这么乖，操，李马克，你怎么这么讨人喜欢啊...我喜欢死你了，哥...”

“我也喜欢你。”泪水和精水一同从他身体里出逃，浇灭我的烟，淋湿我17岁的梦。

fin.


End file.
